Chat room
by Malbro King
Summary: Naruto, Bleach, Code geass, Blood Will & Grace so many people are in this Chat room of comedy break up and serious. Cross over's. Karen Walker!
1. Chapter 1

Putrid breath has sighned in

Lazy shadow has sighned in

Demon fox has sighned in

Bubble gril has sihesd

crazy black Women has sighned in

Putrid breath: hey Shikamaru,Naruto,Ashlee and who are you

Lazy shadow: hey Marcellus

Demonfox: Hey Marcellus

Bubble gril: Hey Marcellus

Crazy black women: Hellur Marcellus how you doin nice to see yer

Putrid breath: oh madea

Crazy balck women: duh i ought to punch you in your face

Bubble gril: clam down Madea

Lazy shadow: trouble some old hag

Crazy Balck women: wha oh no you did'nt

Crazy black women has sighed off

Putrid breath: dumb ass

Bubble Gril??? she could have said brb rude

Demon Fox: LoL

Lazy shadow: ... touble some hag

"ah helll naw you did'nt boy" madea says to Shikamaru "psf a old lady like you a gril what a drag i'll just do my taijutsu" "i'll do something too it's called WHUP YO ASS!" Madea beat the crap out of shikamaru and madea went back home to her computer

Crazy black women has sighed in

Bubble Gril: you were really rude madea apolijize

Crazy Black women: who the hell is you tellin some body to do something

Bubble gril: no body Ma'am

Putrid Breath: did you kill Shikamaru ?

Crazy Black Women: no just Doped him in the hospital

Bubble Gril: ... some one need to call somebody on you

Crazy Black Women: who the hell is you talking to

Bubble gril: yoo yoo

Crazy Black Women: Child you lucky i don't know where you live

Putird Breath: Ashlee you press your luck too much

Bubble Gril: your one to Talk "tsk i will beat the crap out of you" to **Itachi Uchiha**

Putrid Breath: i'll bang your Father!

Bubble Gril: uh Marcellus you don't Know where my Father lives

Putird Breath: then i'll smack yo Mother

Bubble Gril: ...

Putird Breath: three dots huh you should be Quite now

Healing Shinjami has sighned in

Helaing Shinjami: Hey Marcellus Naruto

Demon Fox: Hey Hanataro

Putird Breath: hey

Healing Shinajami: hey uh Marcellus excuse me why is your Name Putrid Breath on here

Putrid Breath: why is your name Healing Shinjami

Healing Shinajami: ...

Putrid Breath : thats what i thought

Demon Fox: Wait a Minte hey Hanataro aren't you in the Shuiwigaku or the soul soicuty

Healing Shinjami: yes why Naruto

Demon Fox: there is Never any electricity there

Healing Shinajami: well i don't know i just got my Computer from Genaral Yamato gave to me because he saw a Yaoi Hentai Picture of Renji and Ichigo oh Whats Yaoi ?

Putird Breath: O.M.G

Demon Fox: LOL ha ha ha ha

Mad Black Women: Dumb as Hell

Bubble gril: -giggle- -giggle- -giggle-

Healing Shinajami: what is it was it some thing i said,Ashlee why are you Giggling

Putird Breath: Hanataro did you see the Picture of it

Healing Shinajami: No why?

Putird Breath: well trun off the safe search and put in Renji and Ichgo Yaoi Henati or just Renji and Ichigo Hentai

Healing Shinajami: Okay BRB

Healing Shinajami has sighned out

Demon Fox: ...

Bubble Gril: how could you Marcellus it will taramatize him

Putird Breath: he asked what it is.

Crazy Black women: lowher Lowher heh heh heh heh heeeeh does he feel surcure

Demon Fox: he after he see those pictures LOL

Bubble gril: Naruto why do you keep saying LOL after each sentense you a litte like that blond man who looks like Ino

Hanataro finshed waiting and Clicked on a Picture that said IchiRen what he saw petrified him it was Renji giving a Deep throat BJ to Ichigo and massive cum spiling from his month Ichigo looked like he was Yelling from sheer Pleasure they were both but ball naked. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" Hanataro yelled before Pasiing out from shock.

Demon Fox: do you think he will pass out from Shock ???

Putird Breath: yes he will

Bubble gril: Yaoi is so cute

Putird Breath: i tired it once on yeah it was Okay it was ShikaNaru but i like Ino x hinata heh heh heh

Demon Fox: i hate it when people do SasuNaru some day i will destroy all of it i mean Me and sasuke O.M.G. kill me now i mean Impossible never in a Million years i mean Sauke might be uhhh you Know but im Bi oh wait WHAT IM NOT BI UGHHH DAMN YOU AUTHOR DAMN YOU!!!!!

Uchiha Anvenger has signed in

Putird Breath: O.M.G it the Perence of all EMO people Sasuke the "Emo Gay basterd"

Crazy Black women: wow HOUSED Serverd!

Uchiha Anvenger: Shut up you stupid boy

Putird Breath: OH LORD GOD SAVE ME SASUKE EMO PRESSURE IS SOO HIGH IM GONNA DIE AHHHH HELP SOMEBODY OH HELP ME!!!

Uchiha Anvenger: Your lucky i don't know where you live

Putird Breath: at least i don't look at Naruto while he at the Bath House hm Sasuke

at Sasuke house

"how did marcellus know Damn i'd Better not press my luck he might tell Naruto i Love him"

Chat room

Demon Fox: hey Sasuke

Putird Breath: Naruto hey look up

Uchiha Anvenger: NOO!

Demon Fox: where i which line

Purid Breath: after sasuke say you lucky i don't know where you live

Demon Fox: i just typed "Hey sasuke"

Putrid Breath: wha wha Before that

Demon Fox: he says the lucky live thing

Putrid Breath: Naruto i know your not that stupid and i know your not BLIND!

Demon Fox: i just see...

Putird Breath: Never mind

Bubble gril: well im outa Here i need to start my chrismas break early

Bubble gril has Sighed out

Putird Breath: Ohhhh you Lucky Sasuke but you may have disambled my plan today but ohh i'll be BACK I"LL BE BACK I"LL BE BACK HA HA HA

Putird Breath has Sighend out

Demon Fox: whay did i do something wrong ???

Demon Fox has signed out

Crazy Black Women has signed out

UchihaAnvenger has signed out

Healing shinajami: uh helow guys i just got back on hello and and andandand i-i-i s-sa-w the pictures

Healing Shinajmi has Signed out

* * *

Well it's fixed thank you **Sasusaku fan15** for Being nice about the story and not say this story sucks i did'nt undersatand because this story horrible im sorry if your offened for Sasuke you know what.

Plasse reader read _ Enternal with Marcellus Part 1_ and plaese Review.__


	2. Serect reviled and Daram

well i got inpersterd by this Chat room i saw on you tube thank you **iluvtoushiro47** well this is it it will be much longer well i guess only Pt 1 Pt 2 and the Madea stroys are only discontuied i could 'nt Contain my self and read my latest NEW stroy.

tatto Master (Renji),Illsumsion (Lilin or Ririn) Super Pervert (Jiraya) Queen of Slugs (Tsunade) Blossoms sakura (Bukyuya) sp. Faster then light (if you don't know who that is wow you need help) I love sonic (Amy) Master Genuis (Egg Man) Ebliss Distroyer (Sliver) emarald Protecter (Kunckles) Snake King (Orochimaru) Saved Women (Cora,From Madea) Saved Black Man (Mister Brown,From Madea) Skelltion Face (Grimjjow,sp) Kira (Light) Dark Kinght (Ceil) Black Mage (Lulu) Shy as air (Noba or Nova) Straw Bery (Ichigo) Emo King (Itachi) kisken (Urhara) so it gonna be long and silly

so we strart with,oh just to say Eternal life with Marcellus part 2 is not Chatting and this all Happened after Pt 1,2,3 and 4 4 is the last one so Marcellus,Naruto are 17-18 Hanataro 78-79. so it starts off Marcellus Naruto Hanataro Sasuke and Renji are in

* * *

Tattto Master: so Marcellus who is the person where you got the Picture from 

Helaing Shinajami: NO NO NO NO NO ONE NO ONE MARCELLUS DONT SAY ANY THING

Tatto Master: AH HA i knew you took that picture Hanataro i knew it was you

Healing Shinjami: no no no it was'nt me Renji don't kill me

Demon Fox: What picture

Tatto Master: it Blush its a Picture of me and Byukauya ..,.

Demon Fox: wha?

Tatto Master: KISSING THERE YOU KNOW HAPPY

Demon Fox: O.M.G O.o

Healing Shinajami : that dos'nt mean i was there on that day bu i i

Demon fox: HOLY CRAP OH YEAH I GOT ONE OF THOSE PICTURES SO DOES toshiro he gave me one he was really short through

Tatto Master: HA now i have black mail of you typing that so tell me who gave you that picture or i'll tell Capitin Toshiro and you'll be a pop sickle

Demon fox: nooo Okay Okay it was Toshrio told me Hanataro and Inzru took that pictrue and Handed them out to certeain People

Healing Shinajmi: Naruto ?!!! how could you...

Demon Fox: opps my fear over while me

Tatto Master**: im** **gonna Kill you Hanataro !!!! **

Putrid Breath: Hold on HOLD ON!!!! why is no one paying attension to me

Tatto Master: ...

Healing Shinjami: ...

Demon Fox: ...

Putrid Breath: you know whatRenji you just been Geting on my Nervers i ought to just punch you in your face

Tatto Master: wha wha im just tring too to find out the soure of the black mail that you and others been just you

Purtrid Breath: i know what you sayin you just wait

**Putrid Breath has loged out**

Demon Fox: ohhh you gonna get itttt

Healing Shinajami: uhh i know you might never forgive me but im in big Trouble but you are in 800,000 degrees Hot Lava soo uh you Better Run for you life

Tattao Master: im not scared of Marcellus

**Queen of slugs has loged on**

Queen of slugs: hey Naruto glad you have no Missions

Demon Fox: uhh uh i well yes i have a Mission do i T-T

Queen of Slugs: no why do you say that

**Super Pervert has loged on**

**Faster then light loged on **

**i love sonic has loged on**

**straw Berry has loged on **

**Mod soul has loged on**

**Illisionist has logged on**

**Shy as air has logged on**

Mod soul: Hello beuitful grils any cute Gril want to chat with Me?

Illisionist: you BAKA Perveted Dumb ass

Mod Soul: shut up Lilin

Illsionist: --' Nice come back 60 year old Vergain

Mod soul: there you go picking on me Again

Straw Berry: Kon Leave my Ririn alone

Mod Soul: you know why you always taking her side you kn-

Illsionist: **WILL YOU SHUT UP !!!!!!!!**

Queen of Slugs: ahh Ichigo when will you take a A-rank Mission for this village

Straw Berry: Tsunade why do you want me to take this Mission and besides i have no time i have a date with my Little Brid

Illsionist: -Blushes- oh stop it your making me Blush -Grilish lauge-

Super Pervert: OOH Have you 2 did it already

Healing Shinjami: ...

Queen Of Slugs: ...

Demon Fox: ...

tatto Master: ...

Faster then Light: ...

i Love sonic: OOOHH KIWWAI !!!! have you

Mod Soul: ...

Queen of Slugs: did you have to ruin a good-

Straw Berry: yes -Blush-

Illsiosnist: -Blush-

Mod soul: O.O

Shy as Air: O.O

I love Sonic: SO CUTE !!!!

Super Pervert: ;-) OH YEAH i know the next isue of my new Book

Queen of Slugs: --' hold Jiraya where are you right now

Super pervert: at my house you know where i live do you

Queen of Slugs: good :-)

**Queen of Slugs has loged out**

Super Pervert:: yeah maybe she'll accpect my date offer

i Love Sonic: really that amazing love is so Buiteful right Sonic wanna dich this Chat room and go out to the Movies and do some relasionships of out owns im much more experienced as a Wife now so will you Marry me now and were much older so can you Mary me please.

Faster then Light: uh uh Amy i got to Go now

**Faster then light has Loged out**

I love Sonic: ahh Sonic got away again

Healing Shinajami: uh Amy i think sonic dos'nt love you

I love Sonic: WHAT WAS THAT !!!

Healing Shinajami: Nothing!

**at jiraya house**

"theres a Knock at my door" Jiraya said excited knew it was tsunade he had every thing set up Beer the rose pertals but whoo he was wrong that that was the reason why Tsunade was there. Jiraya opened the door and there stood Tsunade with her fist prepared "hey Tsunade why are you looking mad,baby it a good butiful night be happy" Jiraya said as easy going as he could be Tsunade Cracked her Knuckles Jiraya heard this "oh crap" he said,she beat the crap out of Him she called the hospital he was healed he woul be out in a hour (tsunade did heal him)

**chat room**

Healing Shinajami: oh yeah Renji are you okay

Tattao master: yes why

Demon Fox: because Marcellus is gonna Punch you in your Face

Tattao Master: tch what is he gonna do to me i have my Bankai Mastered well almost i do

Mod soul: Marcellus is gonna Kill you

Illsonist: Shut up kon and Mind your Bennsaise

Mod soul: wha wha i just OHH never mind

Illsonist: yeah that what i thought.

Mod soul: any way Nova your not typing

Shy as air: ...

Mod Soul: can't you typ more than that

Shy as air: ...

Healing Shinajami: Kon leave him alone he just shy, he dos'nt have many people skills just like Chad oh i wonder whats he doing right now

Mod Soul: well his ugly trutle Red haired-

**Shy as air has loged out**

Illsiosnsit: now look at what you did you Baffon of a Lion you know he's Sensetive you Basterd ! you Weak son of a (Beep) you (beep) wipe you need to back off and stop talking down on People like your so Supior and drop Dead i wish you Levae people alone your such a Idiotic Pervet who needs to stop dreaming because you'll never be with any one in your life because some day you'll end up all alone and you won't have any one to blame but your self because he way you treat people and never Mess with any of my friends or talk about them or it will be me and youout side** UNDER STAND** !!!!

Straw berry: that my gril ! ;-)

Healing Shinjami: O.O wow

Tattao Master: O.O wow

Demon Fox: HA HA HA HA LILIN !!!!

I love Sonic: WHOO you go Gril

**kiskte has loged in**

**Emo King has logged in**

**Avenger has log in**

**Saved women has loged in**

**Brown Black man has loged in**

**Putrid Breath has loged in**

**Crazy black women has sighned in**

**Queen of slugs has loged in**

**Skelltion face has loged in**

**Emarald protecter has Loged in**

Saved women: lord have Mercy so many people in this chat room woth haterd

Crazy Black women: Hellur Cora Hellur Monkey Hellur Marcellus Hellur Every body Hellur Tsunade

Putird Breath: hey room hey Madea hi Renji Evil Laughter

Tattao Master: uh hey Marcellus

Crazy Black Women: OHHH Renji you Fixing get it

Skelltion Face: so Marcellus what is this secrit you have to annaoce to every body -Evil laughter-

Avenger: **ITACHI I WILL AVENGE MY CLAN I'LL KILL YOU !!!!!!**

Emo King: foolish little brother how can you accompilsh such a Impossible gaol in this Chat room

Crazy Black women: would you 2 shut the hell up you2 are nosy as hell

Straw Berry: WTH are the Bount doing here Marcellus explain

Putrid breath: do i have to explain

Straw Berry: uhh yes

Healing Shinajmi: yes

Tattao: yes

Kiskten: yes

Skelltion Face: Yes marcellus hnm so you can make this Secret Anncoment HEH HEH

Illsumniost: yes so Explain already

Putirid Breath: well this stroy is gonna take a long time already soo NO IM NOT GONNA TELL IT OR EXPLAIN !!!!!

Saved Women: Marcellus yo-

Putrid Breath: i should what well the big new is...

Kiskten: Renji you should exit this chat room Because well just Because Heh heh heh -Laughes behind fan-

Brown black man: ohh i's loves Sectres tell it marcellus

Putrid breath: well i have this pictrue and i will down load it to you all and Renji you stay here and Tell your Captin im not sacrred of Byakauya but every one sense he my friends,Renji this was a acdent when he fell on him and some one,Hanataro took a pictrue of them in that postition so Cora and Brown you would want to leave.

Saved Women: no no no i wen to know whats happening this time

Brown black man: na i want to stay too i wan to know

Tattao master: marcellus im warning you

Kiskten: Alright you've been miss Mable and Mr Brown -lauge behind fan- -mischeouvs snicker-

skellition Man: this is reduols im about to leave

Avenger: same here this is a waste of time,i could have used this time to figure out where Itachi is a kill him

Brown Black Man: now now Killing is a sin

Avenger: shut your black self up before i kill you

Brown Black Man: lord have mercy if you kill me im going to hevan and your going to Hell.

Avenger: can your go stop me from killing yiou in one sec Black man

Illumonist: Sasuke will you shut your EMO self obsesed basterd presejese self up !

Straw Berry: shh shh shh hush my little brid

Putird Breath: hold on Sasuke what was that

Queen of Slugs: -sigh- im about to head to the slots but this is too instereting

Emaerald protecter: i rather be Protecting to Master Emacrald

Tattao Master: ugh Knuckles Pal help me out

Emarrald Protecter: sorry i don't know what to do

Putrid Breath: you did'nt type anything can buy a vowel or a letter

Anvenger: BLACK!

Putrid Breath**: excuse you! now i hav'dt been saved all my life now i know whup yo ass now so watch yourself Uchiha**

Emo King: Foolish little Brother you need help

Demon fox: hey how come no one notice i hav'dt typed for like 23 Mintes and what is Itachi and sasuke doing here.

Putird Breath: now sasuke you are just pressing your luck so

Crazy black women: will you just shut the hell up and just show the Picture.

Queen of Slugs: yeah i have papers to sign.

Marcellus Downloaded the Picture to every body they saw the picture Urahara,Madea,excpely Cora and Brown,Grimjjow,Amy and others where shocked beyond beleaf.

Healing Shinajami: O.M.G Marcellus you did'nt have to down load it to "Every body" in the chat room

Cora: lord have Mercy...

**Save women has loged out**

**Brown black man has loged out**

Kiskten: is this true Renji

Demon fox: well you were alking about it like you knew it so why are yo ACTING SHOCKED !!!!!

Tattao Master: ...

**Tattao Master has loged out**

Demon fox: Marcellus you trator how coul you!!!

Healing Shinajami: -sigh- poor renji Naruto would know what to do if he was here

Demon Fox: IM RIGHT HERE !!!!!!!!

Queen of slugs: where is Naruto?

Putird Breath: i don't know did'nt notice he was gone

Illsounsit: i thought he was gone where is he i forgot about him

Straw Berry: oh now that i think about it where is kon

**mod soul has Loged out**

Healing Shinajami: i thought he had left sense he did'nt type any more,how can any one not type for that long --' after Lilin you cussed him out

I love Sonic: he got what he deseverd he needs to get a life

Illsounist: i agree Amy

Dmon fox: im right here typing helloooo

Skelltion Face: that was it wow that was shocking but i expected something better

Crazy Black women: Lord have mercy all this is to Daramtic for me

Queen of Slugs: uasly Madea you are too Daramtic

Crazy Black women: so?

Skelltion Face: hum Batral going around Every where

EMO King: Marcellus remeber 5 years ago

Putird Breath: yeah when you said... don't you dare

Emo King: your a sick boy

Putrid Breath: oh oh good you happy you said it and i replyed look whos talking at least I DID'NT KILL MY FAMLIY

Avenger: ... thats cold Marcellus going to far

Putrid Breath: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o

Skelltion Face: --'

Queen of Slug: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emo King: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!

Straw Berry: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!!

I love sonic: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!

Illounist: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!!!!! OO'''

Kiskten: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!!!

Healing Shinajmi: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!!!!

Demon Fox: HE CARES !!!!!!!!!!! OoO

Anvenger: YES I CARE THEY ARE AND WERE MY FAMILY iTACHI KILLED SOO WHY SHOULD'NT I

**Queen of slugs has loged out**

**Avenger has loged out**

Emo King: i'll talk to him

**Emo King has loged out**

Healing Shinjami: i sorry to say this and please don't kill me but your acting like a jerk

Putrid Breath: what don't trun it on me like im the Basterd guys don't tell me im the Basterd !

Skelltion Face: well ...

Straw Berry: you do make people cry sometimes

Kiskten: all the time yeling at people beating up people Bigger and older then you,punching me in the face

Demon fox: and Ignore me !!!

Putrid Breath: wha wha Lilin

Illsuonist: well uh you always pick on Sasuke but only when he does something to some one soo that don't make a Basterd but still...

Putrid breath: well fine sorry you guys feel that way if Naruto was here he stick up for me

Demon Fox: O.M.G

**Queen of slugs has loged on**

Queen of slugs: i have terrible news to tell you all Itachi and Sasuke ...

* * *

HA HA HA CLIFF HANGER

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS DON'T ASK RENJI HE MISSING I CAN'T FIND HIM ASK LILIN

REVIEW please


	3. Sucide and Griveing

Well today i left you all with a cliff hanger and well two people read this if if those 2 people are reading this well i have to tell you you are not finding out what happened to Sasuke and Itachi and what happened between thjem i told you too review to many mother fuc---- times im am sick of this now,i got writer block because of you all and you all madwe me depressed and because f that i got wirters block just like my friend Derek who has Drawing block (Me: which im sure is not a word) he can't draw.

Black phamtom (Derek) Game hawk (Tyron) im am sick of this crap and not getting any coments you all are pissings im taking a 5 week break, 5 weeks over this chapter . and now Copy cat nin (Kakashi) Pink rose (Sakura) Bug Freak (Shino) Wolf dog (kiba) Shy hyuuga (Hinata) Chubby boy (chouji) Buiteful flower (Ino) Survioir Quncy (Ururu) Stonic Mexican (Chad) Winter King (Hisyugaya tsohiro) Grining Creeper (Gin ichimaru) Momo (Hinamori) Pain msitress (Hinaro) Money graber (Kakzu) Shark Demon (Kismae) Wrold leader (Pein) Origami Expert (Konan)

Chapetr started 1/15/08

Chapter ended 1/19/08

Chapter submeted ??/??/??

we start when Derek Tyron Tsunade Kakshi sakura Kiba Renji and all the others that were on last chapter are on here to hear the bad or Good new about Itachi and Sasuke

* * *

Queen of Slugs: Sasuke and Itachi are dead ! 

Pink rose: OoO

Demon Fox: OoO

Copy cat Nin: OoO

Putrid Breath: and ? so?

Crazy black women: shut the hell up Marcellus

Pink Rose: you Basterd it because of you that he dead Marcellus i i hate you i hate you !

Healing Shinajami: Clam down miss Haruno

Pink Rose: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP !!!

Tattao Master: this is getting out of Control

Pink rose: BACK OF YOU 324 YEAR OLD OLD DUMBASS TATTAO FREAK, MARCELLUS YOU HAPPY NOW HE DEAD LIKE YOU WANTED YOU DID THIS YOU BAST

Putird Breath**: SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP!!! **

Black phamtom: Clam down Marcellus we don't need you too Zap out i'll give you 100 lead pencals if you Shut up!

Putird Breath: you want some whup ass

Queen of Slugs**: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! EVRY BODY !!!!!!!**

**every body was quite**

Straw Berry: look at you all yellin and...

Illsionist: Ichigo !

Straw Berry: ...

Putird Breath: now evry body Quite lets find out what happened

Demon Fox: YEAH OUT WITH IT OLD LADY !!!!

Queen of slugs: if you call me old lady one more time

Skelltion Face: to much death as usaral but im not the one killing he had to much stress untill he could'nt bare it

Queen of slugs: yes he he he comented Sucide and itachi tried to stop him but Sasuke toke him with him so there dead

Tattoa Master: i knew the kid was EMO but man not that much damn

Healing Shinajami: Lentemit Arbera shhhh

Putird Breath: so that makes me the basterd again right

Tattoa Master: Yes

Demon fox: yes

Straw Berry; naruto when did you get here ?

Demon Fox: ive been Here you morons

Putird Breath,Crazy black women,Tattoa Master: im sorry whos a Moron

Copy cat Nin: how can you all act nomally with Sasuke dead --'

Putird Breath: what? he dead so what the world stop spining i don't care we glad Sasuke dead and we liked Itachi better we glad Sasuke dead and gone and i hope he roting in Hell right now

**Pink rose has sighned out**

Copy cat Nin: Marcellus your so petty you have to appoljize to her right now

Skelltion Face: don't try to make him because he won't do it such a Trifling boyand aggorgot

Putird Breath: im not Aroggot so shut up

**Copy cat nin has Sighned out**

Healing Shinajami: is there a Suside note that decribes the reason

Game hawk: this is boring i about to go play my game

Tattao Master: your a game nerd

Game hawk: hey hey hey im a Game nerd don't be mad because i whuped your ass at Sonic Riders z revolution you suck at all the games i beat you in 34 times in a row

Tattoa Master: hey hey it was tough to find out how the ontrlls wrok

Straw Berry: well me and Lilin got to go we have our date

Illosunist: YEAH BYE :-)

**Straw berry has Signed out**

**illousinist has signed out**

Putrid Breath: Okay so Me,Hanataro,Tsunade,Renji,Derek and tyron and Madea left

Skelltion face: you one short me too im left and i need to find answers to the reason of Suicde

Tattao Master: you idiot you said it your self

**Butiful Flower has signed in**

**Lazy shadow has signed in**

**Shy as air has signed in**

**wolf dog has signed in**

**Winter Master has signed in**

**Blossum pertals has signed in**

**Demon Shark has signed in**

**Money Graber has signed in**

**higher the shy has signed in**

**Qnuciy Survoir has signed in**

Tattao Master: that ironic

Putird Breath: tell me about it

Butieful Flower: is it true did Sasuke kill himself please tell me it not ture and his breother got killed

Wolf Dog: is it ture really ?!? Sakura was in teras and locked her self in the her room

Demon Shark: yeah marcellus is it true

Putird Breath: kismae why are you aking me ask your leader he should know Pein yeah he see almost every thing

Tattao Master: Captin captin

Blossum petals: Hn, Reji whats going on Explian to me

Tattao Master: well we were all tyeping Marcellus and Sasuke got into a Fight and well Marcellus said

Buiteful Flower: marcellus i knew you were behind this if you made him do this or if he did die you are dead

tattao Master: oh wait it was Itachi and Marcellus Itachi started it and Marcellus said something that made the Uchiha run away crying

Buitaful flower: you basterd you made my Sasuke KUN cry

Putird Breath: if any one calls me a Basterd again it will be whup ass frist then Questions i'll samck the crap out of you Ino so you better back off

Buitful Flower: i would rather die fighting you then let you get away with what you did

Lazy shadow: -sigh- such a drag stop naging Ino he dead he's dead

Butiful Flower: shut up my sasuke is Dead

Wolf Dog: shinkamaru leave her alone she'll clam down eventually

Money Graber: soo if Itachi and Sasuke is dead how much money do you think they'll cost.

Higher then the shy: O.O

Putrid Breath: --'

Demon Fox: O.o

Healiong Shinajami: O.O

Tattao Master: O.O

Blossum petals: --

Wolf Dog: O.O

Lazy shadow: O.O""

Shy as Air: ...

Winter Master: O.O

Demon Shark: --'

Queen of slugs: --

Shy Hyuuga: OoO

Qnuciy Survoir: OoO

Money Graber: what im just asked how much money would there bodys sell for

Shy Hyuuga: um um well i think well Naruto what what do you think

Demon fox: uh what wha wha i don't know and besides Hinata i would never do that to sasuke

Butiefl Flower: no no you won't sell any bodies i will kill you dead before i let you glance at it

Money Graber: huh kuk ku ku hehe hhe you can try

Shy Hyuuga: uh please don't try Ino you'll get kill and and i uhh

Butiteful Flower: i don't care as long as i see Sasuke.

Qnicuy Survior: Wheres Ichigo i need to tell him something Urhara Needs him for something to help him at the shop because Urhana is sick and Oriheme could'nt do it because she doing whatever.

I love sonic: she out on a Romatic Date with Rririn Tell that hat and clogs Man to clean that dusty old Shop himself

Putird Breath: Urahara oh hell no i got to Punch that man in his Face i swear

Winter Master: why i'll gives him the heads up.

Putird breath: he just been getting on my nervaes he Black mailed Ichigo Donig ...

Tattao Master: NO NO NO

Winter Master: NO NO we know about that no body needs to know so that a uh good reason to do it i guess.

Queen of slus: what happened ?

tattao Master: a long stroy.

Putird Breath: uh AMY do you know Sasuke just comneted suscide and your not reacting prperly to it not say "WHAT OR o.m.g"

i love Sonic: i don't care about that Jerk he gets whatever he desevres he loves no one but only thinks about Revenge and only cares for himself he a cold hearted self cented basterd who dosent care how many hearst to break until he gets his Revenge look how much he hurt some much people, im glad he's gone the world would be much more better with out him. People who abamdom and go so far just for revenge needs to wipped out of this world or not evan exsite.

Every Body but Putird Breath: OoO AMY !!!!!!!!!!

Putird Breath: i feel the same way i mostly agree 100 we should have a Sasuke is dead Party

Every body but i love sonic: No surpise there

Putird Breath: HEY ! at least you all know the reason why i dispease the very core of the EMO Basterd

Demon Fox: Marcellus you should be ashemaed don't you miss him a little

Putird Breath: hmmm let me see ...

Demon Shark: yeah what about Itachi ?

Putird Breath: ...

Demon shark: Well

Putird Breath: to tell the truth i really don't care if Itachi dead of alive

Demon Shark: --

Skelltion Face: Petty boy

Putrid Breath: half face abonation

Tattao Master: OOOOO

Healing Shinajami: Come on Marcellus be serous you got to miss Sasuke and Itachi

Putird Breath: Hell no it was one of those days people i remeber was Itachi not kill Sasuke and some 50 of Hating Itachi

Demon Shark: that is cruddy and Horrible

Putird Breath: i was about to bust a cap on Itachi if Knuckles did'nt come in and Iterrupt yelling around for a picec of the Master emarald like he lost his mind jumping around hollering with his arms in the air waving them that Knuckle was about to get killed by tobi.

Buitful Flower: this is off Subject stop trying to change it i will have my revnge Marcellus Renji Kakzu.

Tattao Master: what the hell did i do you crazy bitch !

**Buitful flower has loged out**

Shy Hyuga: don't worry Renji she jus umm stressed out from the suide she really loved him.

Tattao Master: thakns hinata im not Scared of her.

Wolf dog: well whens the Frunalrale Tsunade ?

Queen of Slugs: umm tommrow Shinagami are welcome to

Winter Master: i don't think i'll be going

Tattao Master that right we have Massive paper to do that dah such a drag to do Paper work

Blossum petals: all captins and vice captins have to do Paper work evan my self.

Queen of Slugs: hold up evry body! the note "_im sorry i burdden you all Naruto,Saskura, and Kakashi,Marcellus i wish i could fix it all i don't don't blame you for Hating me Marcellus i now see why and what i did was wrong you were right i only care for my self i do desevere to die im going to end it all please don't try to stop me don't try to save me it already to late for me and i desveae to rot in hell Naruto Sakura Kakashi im so sorry. Marcellus i know your happy about this and having a party for my death and for this im happy that your finally glad and impressed that i did something. Naruto you have grown stronger i akonwlage now you are going to be the greatest hokage in Histroy like your father i always known about the 9 tail fox i don't hate you for it you were allways a good best friends and yet i wanted to more then that in your eyes. Sakura im sorry for calling you weak your just not meant to be a ninja i did'nt know how to put it but you grown stronger than i could ever be and im proud of you. kakashi thank you for trying to stop me from leaving by explaing every thing but i was hot headed and still did'nt listen i wish i could have stoped myself. Naruto i have to ask you this last favor as you best friend please don't forget me i heard if someone forgets you,you stop exsiting to them and every one else and Hanataro please take care of Naruto and Marcellus expescly Naruto please don't let you Friend ship brun out let that flame brun forever don't let Naruto Smile trun to Hatered like that damned Fox i know Marcellus can be Petty arrogotent and naruto can be a total Dobe but Enjoy them both while you can and stay a family."_

- Sasuke Uchiha

Putird Breath: Sasuke...

Skelltion Face: Touching...

Healing Shinajami: I will Sasuke i promise...

Demon Fox: Thank you Sasuke...

I love Sonic: Sasuke im sorry...

Demon Shark: ...

Wolf Dog: hn :-) he at peace with himself

Bug freak: Indeed...

Shy Hyuuga: but he he comiited Sucide

Queen of Slugs: he did but he relized the errors of his mistakes of his life but could'nt take it not evan sasuke could hold that much gulit but it not Marcellus fault,it's his and he relized that right at this moment in the chat room.

Demon shark: what about Itachi

Queen of Slugs: we did'nt find his body but we found some leading out side of the vilage and the vilage there heading to is ---

* * *

another cliff hanger, if you have any questions **don't **ask lilin becuse she will cuss you out, Ask Snic or Tails they might know. 


	4. Zapping out and Betrayled agained

we all prevous lef off when a cliff hanger and we some of you people well who knows uh uh oh yeah

* * *

Queen os Slugs: to the Vilage hiddan in the slik and Itachiis of somewhere in that vilage doing some thing and what ever,and it seems Itachi is the one that Help write the Sucide note so Itachi Killed Sasuke 

Skelltion face: hmm Shocking but Mystrous something going on here

-43 minutes later-

Queen of Slugs: okay you all can stop the slicent treatment now it's not that shocking Grimjow

Skelltion face: im Confused on what to do for now we must wait and plot our frist move "give them time"

Queen of slugs: but it's been over a hlaf an hour there been enough time

Skelltion Face: well i'll handle this Tsunade Naruto Sakura talked to me the other day and said--

Demon fox: yes yes what whjat she say come on

Queen of slugs: Naruto as Hokage i order you to tell me what is wrong with evry body

Putird breath: nothings wrong were all to shocked that he would evan do that let alone lay a hand on him

Tatto Master: huh what happen i just wen to do something i had to do the paper work so did Hanataro well he had to heal a few people Captin hitsygaya had Massive paper work we did'nt have time to loged off it had to be admandaly

Kistken: oh im sorry i fell asleep i have a cold now and the Medension he gave me put me to sleep sometimes i wonder if he tries to kill me

Putird Breath: some one needs to keep you in line for once the way you be acting

Kistken: heh the way i act is exculty Civalized you just mad because im too myserous adn you can't figure me out

Tatto Master: i aggre with Urahara-san but who can with you laughing behind that fan and allways keeping too yourself with all these sercets

Skelltion Face: not evan Aizen can figure you out Urahara.

Demon fox: too bad he's dead

**Copy cat nin has loged in**

Demon fox: hey Kakashi sensai good news Sasuke did'nt kill himself Itachi did and well...

Dog wolf: you Baka that bad news horrible news

Bug freak: i agree

Shy Hyuuga: uh uh Naruto i kinda agree with you

Demon Fox: Thanks Hinata

copy cat nin: i know Naruto every body in the bilage relized that well nobody evan cared so...

Healing Shinajami: that Horrible nmot carring if some one dies is so rifeling

Tatto Master: Hanataro the guy was a Basterd so who would care

Putrid Breath: im not surpirsed

Shy hyuuga: what about Sakura is she okay with this all thats happening now with Sasuke and all

Copy cat nin: no she depriesed,and feels a liittle better when she r3ead the suicde note thorugh but now hates you a little Naruto.

Demon fox: why !?!

Wolf dog: your such a dense Idoit Naruto

Demon fox: what why does she hate me

Tatto Master: i got to stay and see this now

Queen of slugs: ...

Bug freak: Kiba don't...

Wolf dog: no i tired of not saying any thing Naruto Sasuke was 

**Wolf dog has been Disconeted**

Tatto master: thats Ironic...

Bug freak: i told him don't tell i wonder what happened to him

Healing Shinajmai: i might have to make an vists to the place to heal people Sasuke dead,something happened to Kiba,Itachi missing,Saskura misrable

Kiskten: and i thought Marcellus was a Kill joy

Putird breath: yup.

Queen of slugs: tell me about it

Skelltion face: very

Bug freak: agreed

Tatto Master: yes he is

Putird breath: hey WHAT !!!

Kiskten: no coment -laughs behind fan-

Putird Breath: i wish i can puch you in the face right now

Kiskten: -sigh- im bored i about to go meddle with Lilin and Ichigo

I love Sonic: NO don't you ho from this chat room if you do i'll hunt you down and beat the crap out of you!

Putird Breath: YA amy

Game hawk: what i miss

Putird Breath: Hey tyron you finsih paling FF X

Game hawk: yup i just bam beat that game in 2 days just like f--- you fiends

Tatto Master: that a old game you still have it

Game hawk: it a good game yo

Black phamtom: oh yeah thats right tony you still did'nt give me that gmae yet what the deal yo

Putird Breath: ...

Queen of slugs: that a good game Renji i wasted good money for that it was worth it

Tatto Master: what they still sell it Tsunade your 56 years old you play games

Queen of slugs: at least i know how to have fun insted of Traning to control Bankai

Tatto master: ...

Black phamtom: wait a minute who the f--- is Renji

Tatto Master: O.M.G Tony tell this "boy" who i am

Game Hawk: hell i don't know who you are either heh heh he HA

Tatto Master: jack Asses

Black Phamtom: B----- shut the f--- up

Shy hyuuga: please stop fighting please

Bug Freak: piontless...

Skeeltion face: -sigh- this is boraring --

Putird Breath: you say that about every thing

Game Hawk: Derek lets get on this Mother F-----

Queen of slugs: Marcellus how can you put up with these 2

Putrid breath: i don't know there sometimes comic releaf and i never pay attenstion to them well i do but i just get silly and crazy most of the time with there plans and stupid Doing's,most of the time Tyron your Edd Im Eddy And derek your... i really don't know so Renji im on your side house there asses Sorry guys

Healing Shinajami: Marcelus your being Petty again

Game Hawk: yeah you cruddy Marcellus

Black Phamtom: yeah you little stank breath

Tatto Master: Ohhh

Kiskten: i gotta see this

Putird Breath: at least im not sorter then 3 inches your little Black bald headed tail

Tatto Master: OHHH

Queen of Slugs: this is Reduolos

Black Phamtom: oh you wnet to far with that one this time you lead penicle Junckie

Putird Breath: at least i did'nt stink up garrte car that smelled worster then a stuck you short Small dumb ass junckie Idoit Basterd!!! im is sick of you sayin "can i have a piece of lead" at least i have enogh money and engergy to buy me some lead ! you Miggite Dark ghost you little Poor Junck ass !!! IM SICK YOU ALL HELL NO BICTH OH NO YOU DID'NT RENJI YOU PETTY COCKY DUMBASS !!! NARUTO YOU NINE TAIL FOX BRAT DAMN SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN YOU GET ON MY NERVES

Copy cat Nin: why don't you calm down Marcellus

Putird Breath: WHAT DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP !!!!YOU COPYING SON OF A BICTH YOU HAVE NO JUTSU OF YOUR OWN ONLY THAT CHIDORI IF YOU NEVER GOT THE SHADIGUN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A WEAK POOR EXCUSE FOR A NINJA YOU DIGUSE ME!!! KAKAZU YOU MONEY WHORE WHY DON'T YOU FUCK YOU MONEY GOOD IN HELL !!!!!!!

Queen of slugs: Marcellus be queite

Putird Breath: BITCH !!! I KNOW YOU DID'NT ! YOUR SOO WEAK YOU HAVE ONLY THAT STRENGH YOU DON'T DEASVER TO BE HOKAGE YOU LIVE UP TO YOU NAME ALWAYS THE LEADGNARY SUCKER IS THE LEADNARY LET DOWN YOU POOR EXAMPLE AS A SANNIN (Me: Sorry Tsunade! i still love love you) DAMN ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE PISSIN ME OFF GOT DAMMIT YOU ARE ALL SELF CENTERED iDOITIC BASTERS DAMN MOTHER FUCKING HELL FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT !!!!! I HATE YOU ALL,YOU ALL ARE SOO UGHHHH OH MY GOD HANATARO YOUR SO WEAK YOU COUL'NT EVAN BEAT SAKURA GOD YOU SHOULD BE IN THE LOWESTR RANK OF A SOUL REAPER YOU SHOUL'NT EVAN BE A SOUL REAPER DAMN GRIMMJOW YOUR SO GOD DAMN BORED LIKE THAT SHIKAMRU WHY DON'T YOU DO A FAVOR AND DROP DEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE FUCKING PISSING ME OFF WITH YOU BLA BLA BLA AGERAM RA IM SICK OF YOU ALL,HINATA GOD YOUR SO SHY AND QUITE NEJI WAS RIGHT YOUR TOO FEEBLE AND INFURIOR TO BE A NINJA!!!! UGH YOU ALL MAKE ME SICK SHINO I HOPE YOU DIE ALONE AND MISRABLE YOU BUG DUMB FUCK, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU PEOPLE DAMN, I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU DAMN PEOPLE GOD URAHARA TELL THAT SLUT URAHANA I HOPE SHE ROTS IN HELL !!!!

**Putrid breath has loged off**

Queen of slugs: ...

Demon fox: ...

Healing Shinajami: ...

Copy cat Nin: ...

Tatto Master: ...

Black Phamtom: ...

Kisken: ...

Skelltion face: ...

Game Hawk: ...

Shy hyuuga: ...

Money graber: ...

Shy as air: ...

Bug Freak: ...

* * *

END

A/N: well there i know im the basterd im sorry i got carried away and so excited with the chat that i was ttalking with every body,i finished my 2nd ending** Brand new year **i finshed it last week it for was for 01-01-08 whn i did 17 chapters when of eternal lie with marcellus pt 1 when i do do it lets pretend i did it 01-01-08 i might put this ending in here for jan but when jan over i have to come up with a new one but if i get 1 more coment i won't but it'll be alright if i wait till 03-02-08 by then my weeks will be over very over...

the next chapter will come soon i update quick but give me nice Reviews and i'll update faster.


	5. Horriable person

there i read all four chapters of this. and saw it was great and funny. So i tell you it's been 3 months after what happened. like the mouths i havn't been updating, There are no parring only Ririn x Ichigo. NO renji x Hanatarou, sadly. this is before there oh wait...they are in a relation ship. this is after part 1,2,3,4 they got togather in part 1 ohhhh. So here it issss. there will Nami x Grimmjow mentions and hints that they had sex. and other parrings. now new people and Aizen is alive Emotionless warrior (Uliquiorra) Vice world ruler (aizen) Butiful person (yumchika) Creeper grin (gin) i didn't put him in yet. JoyuousSunshine (yachiru) Unknown identiy (zaraki) Chiroperin hunter (Saya) Big brother (Kai). Pirate king (Luffy). Demon blooming chhild (Nico robon)

* * *

Putird breath: Wow. im soo bored

Demonfox boy: yeah. uh hey remeber 3 months ago when you...

Putird breath: yup i just got crazy.

Skellton jaw: bi polar. Ya crazy little brat

Putird Breath: Dumb ass im 19 or 20

Skellton jaw: heh soemtimes i wonder if your not 5. the way you act brat

Putird breath: you are more talkitive then the last 3 months ago.

Skellton jaw: im just feeling lucky after i just got off

Putird breath: oh god ! oh god! wooooow

Demonfox boy: what does he mean...?

Putird Breath: --' silly boy

Skellton jaw: your such an idoit !

Demonfox boy: OH OH oh. You and Nami ?

Skellton jaw: yuup ah

Demonfox boy: wow finaly she put out.

Skellton jaw: uh huh and I got the gril of my dreams, or how ever you humans say it.

Putird breath: that sounded racist

Skellton jaw: how did that-!? what ugh never mind stuck in here with you two weaklings

Putird breath: WHhhat. now who couldn't lift a finger against our attacks now huuuh answer mee.

Skellton jaw: grrrr i had my graud down ! damn pettty little...

Demonfox boy: Oh yeah we got you pretty good. easyly heh.

Skellton jaw: so what we can fight again to see results

Demonfox boy: no thanks !

Skellton jaw: tch your scread some Ninja

Putird breath: Uhhh Dumb ass if both of us fought you we would end up killing you and Nami would well kill us.

Skellton jaw: HEH thats "if" dumb asses

Putird breath: im smarter then you will ever be !

Demonfox boy: YEAH !

Skellton jaw: why you... Damn back talker

Putird breath: what ! say something else !

Skellton jaw: i'll say somwething else !

Putird Breath: what what say something !

Skellton jaw: you petty annoying little basterd.

skellton jaw: ...

Skellton jaw: i really do hate you.

Putird breath: thank you, i didn't know you wer one to pass out coments.

Skellton jaw: im glaring at you right now.

Putird breath: you mean my name you can't see me Dumb ass !

Sekllyon jaw: ...

Skellton jaw: i hate you so freaking much.

Demonfox boy: he doesn't care you know, he likes it.

Putird breath: Duh i love being a horriable person, it makes me feel better and good about myself.

Demonfox boy: wow no one is in here cept us.

* * *

END. There i know it sucks belive me i do, i just was lazy and decided to end it quickly


	6. Karen walker, Author's Back

Hello this is back. This Story will have cross over from many shows, Code geass. Bleach, Naruto, Blood plus and Will & Grace. If you don't know what the show Will & Grace is Look it up. it's an amazing show of 8 season ans 202 episode. and if you know the show, Karen walker will be in this show, and with the Chat name FabulousWalker. and the author himself. There is YAOI in this, Karen being herself using crazy words. some that are homophobic but she is not being Homophobia.

Characters breaking threw the 4th wall allot

**EmotionalPoet:**Oh Carnations this is annoying…

**DemonFox: **What is…?

**EmotionalPoet**: oh Nothing much, it just need "this is annoying"

**DemonFox:** hm Marcellus I like your Name anyway.

**EmotionalPoet:** thank you, last year my name was putrid breath, and last year I was just mixed up, and crazy and ready to fight…

**DemonFox:** …

**EmotionalPoet:** but now the author has changed and finally became true to himself…

(Malbro King: you mean, stop being an asshole and accept many things about my writing)

**EmotionalPoet:** He actually writes poems now…and really I like poems too.

**DemonFox:** back then you were a hypocrite

**EmotionalPoet:** Shut up! You're an idiot

**HealingShinigami:** …

**DemonFox:** you know even though we been friends for years, we argue like were 13

**EmotionalPoet:** …who are you talking about

**Author:** you guys are doing nothing!

**HealingShinigami:** …

**DemonFox:** …

**EmotionalPoet:** …your me and im you how?

**Author:** don't ask questions.

**EmotionalPoet:** …oh yeah…never mind.

**DemonFox:** you…again…I'm confused.

**Author:** oh Naruto. You're a idiot

**DemonFox:** …im Hokage you know.

**Author:** you came out of your ass you know.

**EmotionalPoet:** …

**HealingShinigami:** …

**EmotionalPoet:** …I like you

**Author:** of course do you honey, Im you.

**EmotionalPoet:** why the Hell do you keep raping Hanatarou

**HealingShinigami:** No Marcellus…im use to it.

**Author:** of course you are honey, that why I love you so much, just like Renji

**HealingShinigami:** that really personal!

**DemonFox:** not so Personal outside my office. "oh Renji, Harder HARDER! HARDER! HARDER! YES…YES…YES, YES!YES!" You guys are really loud

**HealingShinigami:** Naruto-sama, Im sorry…

**DemonFox:** you don't have to call me that. I'm still the old Naruto you use to know and love

**Author**: love him while Hana was on his knees

**DemonFox:** what!?!! I don't know what you talking about.

**EmotionalPoet:** Naruto…you didn't

**Author:** anyway shut up all you of guys!

**HealingShinigami:** you are really rude.

**Author:** you weren't saying that last night.

**HealingShinigami:** wha, I uh…

**DemonFox:** im going to ignore that one, no matter how much i prepared for the author's return, I did not expect that one…im out

* * *

**_DemonFox signs out_**

**_DemonFox logs in_**

* * *

**DemonFox:** what the!?

**Author:** im the author. I control all of your lives.

**HealingShinigami:** please don't tell Renji.

**EmotionalPoet:** oh my god. Hanatarou, you're a big whore.

**Author:** …

**HealingShinigami**: ………

**DemonFox:** …ignore him……

**HealingShinigami:** Marcellus I'll explain.

**EmotionalPoet:** and I stood up for you, I said "no his big lips, were from surgery. Oh my god, you and the author.

**DemonFox:** …

**HealingShinigami**: it was just…I don't know what…

**EmotionalPoet:** oh my god Author…your Bisexual!

**Author:** (sarcastically) when did you find that out? I tried to so hard to hide it, especially when I put it on my profile.

**DemonFox:** I prepared for that one.

**HealingShinigami:** it's not my fault i-

**Author:** oh Hanatarou…

**HealingShinigami:** what?

**Author:** nothing it just needed and oh Hanatarou. Besides remember the "adult" stories I made.

**HealingShinigami:** -Blush-

**DemonFox:** -Blush- you didn't submit them to did you?

**EmotionalPoet:** I remember them and I liked it. ;-)

**Author:** Hanatarou…

**EmotionalPoet:** you're a big whore.

**HealingShinigami:** No Im not!

**EmotionalPoet:** You had the Author's Dick in your mouth!

**Author:** Oh no!

**HealingShinigami**: that is wrongful language! You should know better Marcellus!

**Author:** what a mouth!

**EmotionalPoet:** Im a Big Yaoi fan-boy but…wow.

* * *

**_FabulousWalker_** logged in

* * *

**EmotionalPoet:** Hey honey, what going on?

**FabulousWalker:** nothing much sweetie.

**Author:** Karen darling, you fabulous as ever and wicked and mean as bitch and still and gold digging socialite.

**FabulousWalker:** of course of honey, and rich as eva, see your still using and raping the Pathetic Characters of the story, also a bipolar bastard 

**Author:** I course I am sweetie I own everyone in here, except you sweet face.

**FabulousWalker:** oh Honey :-)

**Author:** Oh Sweetie :-)

**DemonFox:** your adding Characters from another dimension, let alone Karen walker…she's eviler then Orochimaru.

**FabulousWalker:** oh lord, a demon processed, fag hag, just complemented me…oh my god were all gonna die…

**EmotionalPoet:** Oh honey…

**FabulousWalker:** Hm, Hanatarou you must be gay, all this time, you never have tried to come on to me.

**HealingShinigami:** Karen, wha-

**FabulousWalker:** bah bah bah bah bah bp bp bp bah…bah shhhh

**HealingShinigami:** ……

**DemonFox:** my god, she speaking English, guess this means she doesn't come from hell to drag us there.

**FabulousWalker:** Honey! I haven't been to hell since 1916!, but thank you.

**DemonFox:** …

**Author:** oh honey. Your as old as you attitude, and that's same age as you.

**FabulousWalker**: oh sweetie, so are my Boobs

FabulousWalker & Author: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

* * *

**_TattooSlave Logged in_**

* * *

**FabulousWalker:** oh dear god, and so completes the demonized fag four.

**HealingShinigami:** Renji…

**TattooSlave:** (greeting) Karen.

**FabulousWalker:** (greeting) Rhenda.

**TattooSlave:** Hey Hanatarou.

**DemonFox:** get a room when you decide to fuck my Best friend outside my office.

**TattooSlave:** -Blush- ignore us then!

**DemonFox:** _"oh fuck your so tight scream for me"_

**TattooSlave:** -Blush-

**FabulousWalker**: oh honey, why did listen to me and stan…have sex?

**DemonFox**: again…did see that one coming and could not prepare for that one…

**EmotionalPoet:** Renji…

**TattooSlave:** what you finally decide, you should get your tail cut off and stop swallowing your victims whole.

**EmotionalPoet:** yeah, then I wouldn't have much sex would i?

**TattooSlave:** well you just take your whole house and screw that.

**EmotionalPoet:** Yeah but then Hanatarou would be screaming my name everytime you two fuck.

**TattooSlave:** what!? Hanatarou

_Author: (Pauses story)_

**FabulousWalker:** Honey, what just happened, I don't like this… I haven't even started drinking and I feel like I have a hangover

**Author:** Karen, honey I paused the story. Things were getting a little close there.

**FabulousWalker:** oh honey, how come im not frozen. Wait don't answer that. (sigh) okay im coming over.

**Author:** ?

**FabulousWalker:** I don't usually have sex with 16 year old but fine.

**Author:** no! no! would you really?

**FabulousWalker:** oh Honey…yes screw Stan, my love for him is dead, any way, I don't care, your what 20?

**Author:** Im 13 Sweetie…

**FabulousWalker:** ……so I rounded.

**Author:** …

**FabulousWalker:** well then what do you want?

**Author:** Things are getting-

**FabulousWalker:** too gay, huh, you telling me. I swear anyminute a rainbow was gonna fall right on me and break my computer.

**Author:** Honey, im Bi.

**FabulousWalker:** oh Honey im sorry that was mean, what I meant to say was Things were getting so Gay, I swear Gay men and lesbians were gonna starting raining from the internet sky.

**Author:** Honey, There is no Internet sky.

**FabulousWalker:** wha? Wha? Ah? Ah? Wha?

**Author:** oh Honey…(jokingly) I'm sorry Anna, there no such thing as Santa clause.

**FabulousWalker:** oh I know that! Why don't think I didn't get my years supply of free Vodka. I woulda been drunk off my ass if I got it.

**Author:** sweetie, your kind of person who gets Coal okay, that's…a good gift.

**FabulousWalker:** Honey what do you Want!?!

**Author:** the story is getting to serious here.

**FabulousWalker:** oh Honey, who cares Hanatarou is a great catch, he cute hot and dose what I do better in bed, fake an orgasm and takes it.

**Author:** …

**FabulousWalker:** Honey, just put, Willma, Jackie and Grace in here then the real Fag four will trump the fakes.

**Author:** Fag fives you mean, im in it too.

**FabulousWalker:** heh heh no.

**Author:** …dammit!, I'll also put most of the Naruto Characters in and Bleach. And Code geass.

**FabulousWalker:** Sweetie you've broken the 12th wall more then 6 times.

**Author:** you mean 4th wall.

**FabulousWalker:** ……so I rounded again, im not that good at math Honey speak English.

**Author:** Karen… This…Chapter…too lonnnng. So end Chapter next chapter…

**FabulousWalker:** so you'll make another Chapter putting more Characters even my…um, um, uh Help?

**Author:** Frrriennds Karen, friends

**FabulousWalker:** Friendssss.

**Author:** good Karen Great. Oh thank god I feel like the miracle worker, im god!

**FabulousWalker:** oh please honey, people who watch anime are probably too stupid to know who I am and know im better then them.

**Author:** No!

**FabulousWalker:** end the damn Chapter!

**Author:** No!

**FabulousWalker:** sweetie, you have a problem your-

**Author:** end of Chapter.

**FabulousWalker:** what I didn't finished!

**Author:** you said we have to end the Chapter.

**FabulousWalker:** why you knob-nibbling, Bisexual, alcoholic, bipolar crazy bastard.

**Author:** Sweetie…you just describe yourself.

**FabulousWalker:** (laughs) oh my god I did, I'm too drunk.

**DemonFox:** what are they Talking about…

**HealingShinigami:** Renji…

**TattooSlave:** Hanatarou…do you have any idea what those two slave driving hell bound psycho's are saying?

**EmotionalPoet:** im glad everyone back together…

* * *


End file.
